fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus Kita
Klaus Kita 'is a Fairy Tail Mage, as well as an ex-Sabertooth Mage. He is a user of Air Magic, Airspace, Snow Magic, and Ice-Make Magic. He is known as "King of the Cold", and "Northern Wind." He is currently on "Team Heaven Star", the other member being Flora Tsukino. Appearance Klaus was initially portrayed to be a rather slim, yet tall man, weighing 150lbs and standing at 6'2. Throughout his life, Klaus' hair has remained unruly and messy, though in his later years he's let it grow out and nearly reach his shoulders. His hair is white, and sticks up in different directions, and is very wavy. Klaus' eyes are white, similar to his skin, which is very pale. His attire consists of a white shirt, dark pants, worn black boots, and a loose-hanging sweatshirt. His attire is very loose and hangs off of him freely, and is almost always over-sized. The article of clothing no one, not even Flora, knows the backstory of is his gas mask, which he always has on, obscuring his facial features. He began wearing it when he left Sabertooth, but before, Klaus was known to have a straight nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. Personality Not much is known of Klaus' personality, save for the fact that he is very reserved and considered to be apathetic. He doesn't show much of any emotion, not even anger. However, multiple occasions have shown that he is fiercely protective of his guildmates and family, especially Flora. When he was a child, Klaus was very bubbly and excitable, and was always the first to volunteer to go on a mission. History Klaus was born to two members of the Sabertooth Guild, his Father a Sword-Magic mage, and his mother a Guns Magic mage. They initially hated each other, but upon his Mother saving his Father during a mission, the two quickly became lovers. Their children, despite both of their parents being Holder Mages, all were born with Caster Magics. His oldest sister being born with Fire Magic and Light Magic, his older brother being born with Water Magic and Earth Magic, and he being born with Air Magic and Snow/Ice Magic. During a quest during the year X784, his family perished when fighting a . His family severely weakened it, but by using his Air Magic, Klaus drew the demon into his body, confining it inside him. By putting on a gas mask, he could keep the demon within him controlled. Afraid of facing Sabertooth, where he knew he'd be forced to explain himself, Klaus ventured to a new guild, Fairy Tail, where no one knew him and the chances of the demon escaping were low. There, he met Flora Tsukino, and formed "Team Heaven Star". Magic & Abilities Magic '''Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Air Magic allows Klaus to perform several feats via manipulating air, as well as use it as a means of combat. By manipulating the air around him, Klaus can cause tornadoes, cyclones, and suffocate his targets. * Levitate: A simple Air Magic spell, which allows Klaus (and any allies) to defy gravity. * Mist Body: '''By employing this spell, Klaus transforms his body into mist, allowing him to roam around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and magical attacks are negated. * '''Carrion Torrent: Klaus places his fingers in an X-Formation, and summons multiple magic circles to circle his target, floating above their head(s). Then, he slashes his hands downward, and sends highly concentrated blasts of air at his target, obliterating them and any obstacles around them. * Wind Slicer: Klaus summons forth a giant whirlwind, in the form of a circular vortex, then shrinks it down to fit in his hands. Then, he sends his hands outward, casting out hundreds of sharp winds that come in the form of a cyclone. * Aerial Phose: '''Klaus swings his arms in a circular motion around his bodies, pulling his target towards him, then encasing them in a sphere-like cyclone to inflict massive damage and destroy any objects in the area. * '''Spherical Cyclone: Klaus envelopes himself in a sphere of air, then sends it out where it grows larger and more destructive. These winds can grow so powerful that they can break through solid rock or metal. * Cloud Gathering: Klaus manipulates the clouds to swirl above the target, before sending them up into the sky, then manipulating the air to send them crashing back down with tremendous force. Airspace (空域 Kūiki): Klaus employs this variation of Air Magic, which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Klaus can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well. Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying. * Metsu (滅 Metsu): One of the most powerful and feared uses of Airspace. Klaus nears the target, places his hands before them , their open palms facing each other, and then moves them towards the target. This envelops the target in an airspace, which completely drains their Magic from them in an instant, at the send time sending them flying. * Zetsu (絶 Zetsu): Klaus extends one of his hands before him, its palm open, something which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at at the target. This barrage then explodes on contact, generating small and yet powerful blasts, which damage the opponent. * Hakai '(破壊 ''Hakai): Klaus extends his hand, and destroys the airspace before him, resulting in a catastrophic explosion. * 'Kōka '(降下 Kōka): This attack is especially useful against mages who utilize Air. This attack manipulates the airspace around a target, bringing them high into the air, then slamming them back down to the ground. Alternatively, this attack manipulates the airspace around a levitating and causes them to fall with twice the power they used to rise. * '''Zero ( Zero): Klaus' eyes start shining brightly as he readies to cast it, bringing his relaxed hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing. This prompts a very large, spiraling airspace to be generated before him, made visible by a large, smoky whirlwind, which he described as "the airspace of death", capable of consuming all life. While surrounded by this airspace, Klaus can fire barrages of smaller airspaces related to the main one. Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Klaus to produce and control snow. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. However, users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people. * Snow: Klaus has been shown to be able to generate and control snowfall, using hand gestures to control it and distort it to his desires. * Blizzard: Klaus has shown to be able to generate and control Blizzards, using hand gestures to control them and distort them to his desires. * Seven Northern Winds: Klaus summons mist and snow to capture himself and his foe in a snowy area, where nothing beyond a few feet around them can be seen. Then, Klaus sends forth a cyclone of snow and wind at his target, destroying the surrounding area. * Avalanche: Klaus gathers falling snow into his hands, the snowball in it growing larger and larger. He then swings it, and it grows to a massive size, leaving wreckage in it's wake and dealing heavy damage. * Descend: '''Klaus causes snow to fall in the area, decreasing the temperature and allows users, even if they're invisible, to be traced. * '''Khione's Revenge: Klaus places his hand up, and snow begins to fall. He then points his hand at his target, the snow solidifying into hail, then sending multiple ice fragments at them, causing a small explosion where they hit. Combined, the explosion is larger and more chaotic. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. As an Ice-Make user, Klaus is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks, or is more resilient to it than other people. Static * Ice-Make: Floor- Klaus places his hands on the ground, then generates a floor made of ice, capable of making his targets slip. This spell has also been proved to be effective over water, allowing movement over the resulting area. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe- Klaus generates a large scythe in his hands, then swings, causing massive damage to his targets. * Ice-Make: Rose Krone- Klaus summons giant flowers and spike branches, which move around his target and attack them with thorns. * Ice-Make: Shield- Klaus places his hands in front of him, forming a shield, which resembles a multi-faceted diamond. * Ice-Make: Rampart- Klaus summons forth a giant wall of ice, capable of stopping any opponent in their tracks. * Ice-Make: Bladed Stars- Klaus summons multiple shurikens, some larger than others, and lets them rain down upon his opponent. * Ice-Make: Armor- Klaus encompasses his body with ice, protecting it form incoming melee attacks and strengthening his own. * Ice-Make: Mjölnir- Klaus summons a giant hammer made of ice into his hands, then slams it down onto the floor, causing damage to the surrounding area. Dynamic * Ice-Make: Legion- Klaus summons soldiers made of ice, which each move independently of each other and fight for him. * Ice-Make: Ophiuchus- Klaus summons forth a giant serpent, which resembles the "Snake Charmer", Ophiuchus, and sends it to attack his target. Ophiuchus' ice scales are resistant to magic. * Ice-Make: Angel- Klaus places his hands to the ground and covers a small patch of it with ice, then from it rises a giant angel, who sends down scythe-like blades of ice down to his target. * Ice-Make: Dragonfly- Klaus creates several dragonflies, that hone in and attack his target. * Ice-Make: Clone- Klaus summons a clone made of ice, which copies himself and his movements. Alternatively, this spell allows Klaus to mirror his attacker, and sends the clone forward to do battle and distract them. Gas Monster Magic * See Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members